Niña de mi Corazón Songfics
by Estelaluna
Summary: Hola    regrese con otro Songfics espero ke les guste es sobre mi pareja Favoriita ShuxAlice


**Niña de mi Corazon **

**Por: Estelaluna**

** Este es un songfics y espero que les guste la historia**

**%NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN%**

**yo: Hola Amigos ^^ **

**Masquerade: les agradecemos a todos y todas aquellos que han leido los songfics de esta luna **

**yo: siii ^^ **

***Pero en eso pasa Angela en bikini* **

**Masquerade: O.o **

**yo: Grr Grr no les quito su tiempo ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>TAL VES TU NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TU ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuéntame qué escondes trás de tu mirada<br>dime en este instante lo que te haga falta,  
>yo estaré contigo para protegerte,<br>quiero ser el ángel que cuide tu alma.**

Se veia a una joven de cabello naranja su nombre Alice Gehabich edad 19 años, pero ella no se percato de la presencia de cierto pelinegro

-Alice -hablo este al verla, esta al escuharla se limpio las lagrimas-  
>-hola Shun- saluda quitandose algunas lagrimas<br>-¿Alice que te ocurre? -le pregunta mientras se sienta a un lado suyo  
>-shun yo..- pero es interrumpida por ciertos sujetos-<br>-mira lo que tenemos aqui -decia el invecil 1  
>-que chicas mas linda, ¿no cres yiyi? -invecil 2<br>asi es yoyo -decia mientras se acercaba a Alice  
>-¿Que es lo que quieren? -les pregunta shun mientras pone a Alice tras el<br>-de ti nada niño mas bien de tu linda amigita- dice mirando a Alice provocando que este entre en panico  
>asi que porque mejor no te vas y te libras del problema -dice el idiota 2 ( Masquerade: ¿no era invesil? yo: ¬¬ ok) dice el invecil 2<br>Shun al escucharlo solo emite una sonrisa  
>- me ire pero con ella -dice mientras toma a Alice de la mano<br>-shun..-susurra sonrojada  
>-entonces ya rugiste amigo -dice sacando un cuchillo-<br>-Alice -pronuncia provocando que esta le mire- te prometo que mientras este contigo yo te protegere -le dice sonriendo- asi que no te asustes -dice para tomarla entre sus brazos y lanzarla al aire  
>-que rayos..! -dice el invecil 1<br>-esta loco.! -dice el invecil 2  
>-claro que lo estoy -dice sonriendo mientras saca una catana - pero de Amor y mientras yo este aqui nada le pasara a ella<br>**  
>No dejes que nada borre tu sonrisa,<br>eres tú la niña que siempre he soñado  
>por verte feliz cualquier cosa yo haría,<br>vivo finalmente de ti enamorado.**

5 minutos despues se podia ver a una pelinaranja y a un pelinegro comer un helado en una banca Alice al parecer tenia toda su atencion en su helado de chocolate mientras que cierto pelinetro la miraba con intriga

-*hasta cuando esta seria es encantadora *-pensaba mierandola  
>-¿te ocurre algo shun? -le pregunta al verlo<br>-esque tienes un poco de helado en la cara -dice meintras lave el suyo  
>-¿encerio? -dice limpiandose con uan servilleta- ¿ya se me quito?- pregunta mirandolo<br>-te quedo una mancha- dice acercandose a su rostro-  
>-¿en donde? -pregunta ingenuamente<br>-aqui- dice mientras la envarra con su helado la punta de su nariz  
>-shun.! -decia mientras se reia -asi pus tu tambien tienes uan mancha<br>-¿encerio? ¿donde? -pregunta tomando uan servilleta  
>-aqui- dice mientras le envarra de nieve la mejilla<br>-ha con que asi nos llevamos?- dice mientras mira sonreir a la pelinaranja - la que se lleva se aguanta- le dice para luego abrazarla-

Pero despues de tanto jugar ambos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a rodar, shun al ver que Alice se podia lastimar la abrazo y la apreto contra su pecho para que no se lastimara, despues de unos minutos de rodar, ambos se detubieron y shun habia quedado encima de Alice

-jejejeje -reia la pelinaranja hace mucho que no se divertia con su amigo  
>-no me gusta verte triste Alice -dice un poco sonrojado<br>-^^ hace mucho que no me divierto asi -dice mirandolo con ternura  
><strong><br>Tienes la fragancia de las flores del jardín,  
>todas las mañanas brilla el sol gracias a ti,<br>hay tanta ternura dentro de tu corazón,  
>mas fue tu inocencia lo que a mi me cautivó.<strong>

Pero en eso escuchan la voz de cierto castaño  
>-por lo visto no pierdes el tiempo shun -le dice mientras se comia un mantecado<br>dejalos empaz Dan -le reprende una ojiazul-  
>-no es pa que me peges Runo.! -se quebaja mientras se sobaba la cabeza - solo digo la verdd -dice mientras mira a Shun y a Alice en una forma comprometedora<br>-a que te refieres Dan? -le pregunta inocente como siempre Alice  
>-no se refiere a nada -dice mientras sonrie y se pone de pie para ayudar a Alice- verdd Dan? ¬¬<br>-jejejejeje Claro que no Shun -dice rascandose la cabeza  
>-*no solo es hermosa si no que tambien inocente* -piensa mientras al mira y le toma la mano<br>-¿Alice que dices si vamos a caminar? -le pregunta como si fuer normal  
>-Claro que si ^^ -dice meintras sonrie- y me puedes contar sobre la princesa Fabia -dice un poco seria- adios chicos -dice meintras se alejan<br>**  
>Y cada día va creciendo más mi amor,<br>y es por ti que la tristeza para siempre se marchó,  
>doy gracias al destino que te puso en mi camino<br>niña de mi corazón.**

-¿Alice recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -le pregunta mientras miraba el atardecer  
>-como no me voy a acordar shun ^^ -dice sonriendo- ese dia fue el mejor de mi vida<br>-¿encerio? -preguntamientras la mira  
>-Claro ^^ recuerdo que ese dia tu estabas en el parque muy serio y yo me acerque para que jugaras conmigo ya que estaba sola<br>-si es verdad, parecias perrito sin dueño -decia riendo-  
>-oye.! mira quien habla el que estaba sentado encima de un arbol y se cayo cuando le hable -dice en burla-<br>-es que me agarraste desprevenido- decia justificandose  
>-sii y yo soy la mejor peleadora Bakugan Darkus -decia riendo-<br>-¿te digo una cosa Alice? -pregunta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillass-  
>-Claro Shun ^^<br>-Doy gracias al Destino que te puso en mi camino Alice -decia tomandole las manos****

**Eres tan dulce como el agua de los ríos,  
>hoy gracias a tu sonrisa mi vida tiene sentido,<br>mi amor, quiero decirte que desde que apareciste  
>despertaste mi ilusión, niña de mi corazón.<strong>

-Shun..- susurraba mientras lo miraba  
>-Alice tengo que decirte que desde que te vi yo no te he podido sacar de mi mente<br>-Shun yo...  
>-Todo en ti es perfecto, tu sonrisa, tu belleza, Alice yo te AMO -decia mientras la abrazaba -pero al decirle eso esta se pone a llorar - Alice porque lloras?<br>-Es que yo tambien te Amo -dice mientras lo abraza- y no quiero perderte cuando te fuiste me dolio mucho que lo hicieras sin despedirte -dice mientras se apoya en el pecho del moreno  
>-Perdoname Alice -dice abrazandola mas fuerte- te prometo que jamas me alejare de ti otra vez ¿y sabes porque? porque eres la niña de mi corazon -decia mientras la miraba a los ojos-<br>-Shun -decia derramando una lagrima cuando siente que este le tomaba la barbilla para lueg besarla esta al sentir esos labios que tanto deseaba probar cerro los ojos mientras derraba lagrimas-  
>Despues de unos minutos ambos se separaron y Shun al verla le limpio las lagrimas la tomo en sus brazos y ambos se sentaron bajo un arbol shun tenia abrazada a Alice de la cintura mientras esta tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del moreno.<br>-Alice te Amo  
>-yo tambien Shun -le dice sonriendo-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade: Luna estas enojada?<strong>

**yo: yo? claro que no ¬¬ -digo mientras tomo unos documentos de mi escriitoriio-**

**Masquerade: ok me puedes pasar ayudar con mii tarea?**

**yo: PORQUE NO SE LO PIDES A TU AMIGA..! **

**Masquerade: O.o**

****%ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AMIGOS Y AMIGAS LECTORES ^^ Y TAMBIEN QUE DEJEN REVIEWS :D%** **

**... ... ... ... ... ...REVIEWS ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna-Chan ^^ **


End file.
